Heart so innocent
by foureye-notebook
Summary: Natsu has a secret admirer! the girls of fairy tail tries to find out who this admirer is! gray is acting weird, sting's acting too kindly towards the fire dragon slayer and Natsu hangs out with frosch and lector! chaos, humor, fluff and more chaos! Fem! natsu, slightly good sabertooth! and slightly over protective guild members! and OOC! AYE!


"Admirer "

"The pool?" Erza said, looking at Levy with a hint of interest and amusement in her eyes.

"Is it nearby?" Lucy asked, also interested in this so called pool "Fiore's well known spot 'Extreme dragon land'" Levy implied having heard of the said spot through some town folks. Behind her Gray and Natsu excitedly agreed, wanting to escape from the heat.

Lucy then turned to Erza and asked if the master should know about this, which she replied that the master was out with Laxus. Eventually everyone decided to relieve from the tension and relaxed themselves, the girls went back to their own dormitories to get their swimsuits while the guys headed back to their own houses and prepare some stuffs.

Natsu ran inside her house and quickly packed her swimsuit, with some short and t-shirt, since she doesn't want to be stared at by some men, not that she cared "Natsu are you ready?" Lucy called out from outside her room.

"Yeah I'm ready" she slung her bag over her shoulder and opened the door to see Lucy smiling at her, she grinned before walking along side with her to Fairy hills so they can wait for the others.

While walking Lucy suddenly noticed something hanging from Natsu's bag, a tiny black stuffed dragon keychain was jingling on the dragon slayers bag, it had two red eyes and a heart sign was patched at its back.

"Hey Natsu, Where did you get that?" Lucy asked and pointed at the dangling key chain, Natsu glanced at the key chain and grinned "It was a gift I found a few days ago in front of my door, strange though that it only said my name and it didn't say from whom it was from" Lucy suddenly had a devilish grin on her face and pointed at Natsu "Aaaaaw~ Natsu-chan has a secret admirer~" she teased, Natsu blushed and gave Lucy a noogie "Shut up, Lucy! I'm sure it was only a mistake"

"But if it was a mistake the why did you keep the key chain?" Lucy replied which only resulted in giving her a major noogie from the dragon slayer "Shut up!" Natsu growled she could have sworn her face was red as a tomato by now, but then again it was already red as a tomato.

After a series of apology Natsu released Lucy and made her promise not to tell anyone about the gift.

As they neared the girl's dorm, they could already see the others waiting for them "Sorry we're late guys" Lucy and Natsu ran over them waving "We got a bit of side tracked..." Lucy said and glanced at Natsu with a mischievous look. The dragon slayer blushed and almost resolved to slapping the blonde girl if it were not for the scarlet knight in front of her "Well it doesn't matter, let's just go before the guys get there first" Erza said, holding her own cart of luggage.

While walking towards the pool Lucy suddenly brought up Natsu's admirer again "Hey guys did you know Natsu has a secret admirer?" all eyes were suddenly on Natsu.

"I thought you promised not to tell anyone!?" she glared at Lucy while blushing like crazy. Lucy stuck her tongue out at her and crossed her fingers "Crossies~ it doesn't count"

"Is it true Natsu?" Erza asked in amazement.

"Who's it from?" Levi asked.

"Come on tell us Natsu~" Cana said. Natsu tried to deny it but her blushing face gave it away, pretty soon she finally gave up and showed the others the keychain that was given to her "Well other than the keychain I also found a letter with it..." she grabbed inside her bag's pocket and took out a piece of paper "...although I don't really get it since it's in poetry form" before she could even tuck it back in her pocket Erza suddenly snatched it away and started reading out loud for everyone to hear.

**_"To see you smile was enough for me,_**

**_To hear you laugh was always wonderful for me._**

**_Though years have passed my feelings for you haven't changed,_**

**_I will always love you and that will never change."_**

Everyone was silent for a moment, they looked at each other before squealing in unison "Kyaaaaaaaa~! That's so sweet~!" Natsu blushed in embarrassment and snatched the paper away "So what?" she pouted and looked away, wanting to cover her red face.

"So what? So what!? Natsu this guy has been in love with you for many years! How can you say so what!?" Lucy and Erza yelled in unison, Natsu quickly shrunk back and whimpered at the twisted aura they were giving her.

"Wow Natsu, I never thought you could score a guy, and a sweet one also" Lucy squealed making Natsu blush, she started fidgeting her fingers, a pink blush tainted on her cheeks "Can we not talk about this...?"

"Aaaaaaaw~ Natsu's shy over her first admirer~" Lucy teased, only to receive a headlock from the dragon slayer "Shut up stupid Lucy!" everyone laughed at her reaction and proceeded to the pool.

As for the blushing dragon slayer, she tried to avoid any other question about the gift she got and thus resulted her to stray behind with one particular thing in mind.

"_I wonder who he is…?"_

* * *

Back at Natsu's house, a dark figure suddenly walked in front of the door only for him to frown when he saw a note attached to it.

"Gone away, be back by tomorrow...

-Natsu and Happy"

he grabbed the note and re-read it again. a heavy sigh escaped from his mouth before he attached the note on the door again.

"Guess I can give her the gift some other time..." he muttered before turning to leave.

* * *

**YEAH! YEAH! I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN AROUND FOR AT LEAST 2 YEARS! I BLAME ALL THE FREAKING REQUIREMENTS, HW AND PROJECT!**

**ANYWAY! I'M SORRY IF CHARACTERS ARE OOC! AND I GREATLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE POEM! I SUCK AT CREATING ONE! I'M GREATLY SORRY!**

***CRIES AND CONTINUES TO BOW REPEATEDLY* I'M SORRY!**

**R&R! XD**


End file.
